tagogfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:4kant,6
Welcome dear president! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:21, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :Welcome too, dear citizen! :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 09:23, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey, do you think I could create your currency? HORTON11: • 19:53, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :It would be nice if you did :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 20:02, March 3, 2013 (UTC) ::What do you think of the pound, then? Also, do you think I could work on your history a bit? HORTON11: • 15:10, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :::@Pound: Beautiful! :) :::@History: Sure. What I know is that it originally was inhabited by Swahili-speaking people, that it has been a British colony, and that many Chinese people moved to Tagog once. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:23, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::Do you like the history? HORTON11: • 17:59, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yes. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:01, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Btw, would you be looking to extradite any members of the old regimes? Or do you not do that? HORTON11: • 14:37, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :I don't extradite them. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:42, March 6, 2013 (UTC) ::No, Kanto Qyto does it the hard way :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:56, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Hurian Federation Hey, I was interested in knowing if Tagog would like to establish relations with my nation, the Hurian Federation. Its government speaks Swahili, it's a powerful nation, and Huria's autocratic just like Tagog. Interested? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 00:27, April 23, 2013 (UTC) (Fixed your link for you :P) Hmm... Huria is different from all the wikinations, though, as it consists of "real land" and is very large, so it wouldn't be able to fit in the same "universe" as f.e. Lovia. 77topaz (talk) 00:32, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, I kinda had that feeling something was missing since I didn't check the link. I've been considering moving Huria to a landmass of its own, and even asked Super Warmonkey if I should, and he stated that doing o would give me much more control of Huria's development. Still on the map though. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 06:18, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Come on chat either Tagog or Lovia, it doesn't matter. --Semyon 16:48, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :That'll be Lovia :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:50, April 23, 2013 (UTC) ::I was sure Tagog had a chat... :P --Semyon 16:51, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Support Dear president Qyto, Mäöres would like to stress that - regardless of the situation - we will keep supporting your legitimate reign over Tagog. Therefore, we would like to offer help in the form of supplies (such as food, resources, and arms) to protect your people against the rebels. --Rón Gómmes (Mäöres Landjszaalmember) 18:35, April 24, 2013 (UTC) GM would like to stress that it is KB-PVIR making this statement, and not the whole country. :P 77topaz (talk) 23:31, April 24, 2013 (UTC) KB-PVIR would like to stress that that would be about 40% of the whole country, including other conservative parties which share this view, that would be about 60% to 70% :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 03:16, April 25, 2013 (UTC) I and all of the citizens of Tagog thank you for your support. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:15, April 25, 2013 (UTC) The Resistance/SP would like to stress that it is the CTP making that statement, and not the whole country. :P 77topaz (talk) 23:43, April 25, 2013 (UTC) On the contrary - if the President says you're thanking Mäöres, then you are thanking Mäöres. --Semyon 12:37, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Indeed, actually, that's in the Mäöreser site regulations as well: http://landj.wikia.com/wiki/Leuj#Bl.C3.B3krech, you may be blocked if you disagree with an admin. If two admins disagree, the president of bureaucrat decides. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:13, April 26, 2013 (UTC) I, Ygo August Donia, head of the Lovian powerful Donia Clan, commander of the Brigade, will support the rebellion. I will send the monetary support, financial means and weaponry to the rebel forces. I would love to meet with the rebel leaders in person. Unite any factions that might have animosity among their own ranks. I could, however, also join the government's side, if I could count on your support for my Kingship back in Lovia. Choice is yours. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 08:22, April 28, 2013 (UTC) My article was way better. :'( --Semyon 14:17, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Your most great and honorable supreme leader Qanto Kyto Would you be interested in attending the Open Eyes and Ears for Tagog charity event to raise awareness on the deplorable conditions of the Tagogese at the hands of their repressive regime? It will be hosted at the National Museum of Art in Koningstad, on 16th November.HORTON11: • 20:49, November 8, 2013 (UTC) 开放的眼睛和耳朵Tagog 我們應該偷偷種植了炸彈，在 全國藝術博物館 Brunant :o --Chongchi Lau Deng 21:10, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :Tunahitaji kwanza wapelelezi yetu kuangalia kama ni kweli ni hatari kwa taifa letu :o --Kanto Qyto 21:16, November 8, 2013 (UTC) ::So you gonna get BL to do your dirty work for you? HORTON11: • 21:25, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :::难道你不给我任何危险。我们只是要求为我们做了一些随机的恐怖. --OuWTB 21:28, November 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yo no puedo crer que tu me quieres decir que tu plan es solo al azar. Vas a asesinar reyes y reinas, una mando de gente importante y destruir obras de arte vasiosas con la ayuda del BL solo para matar a alguien que dice la verdad?? HORTON11: • 21:35, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::Chongchi, tykùm å måsme diskùsi å càttù Xvàrqviù. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 21:42, November 8, 2013 (UTC) No hablo chino, pero hablo espanol! Es nescesario que la gente de Tagog pueden vivir una vida feliz y pacífica. La injusticia va a detener, porque los gobiernos de Lovia y Brunant no van a tolerar los horribles crimenes. Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 21:48, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :Yo no hablo chino también, y mi espa'ñ'''ol no es bueno. Men jag tror att det Tagogesiska folket redan ''kan leva lyckligt och fridsamt, de behöver bara acceptera lagarna. Desvärre gör inte alla det :'( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 21:55, November 8, 2013 (UTC) ::De regering van Brunant zal niet staan voor enige tagogese agressie. Qualquer accions fecho par eu goberne na Tagog sera oposte par eu goberno na Brunant e eus membres nal IWO. Be warned that the government will not hesitate to repond to these threats and actions against the Kingdom of Brunant and its citizens. HORTON11: • 21:58, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :::And one more thing, if you guys already took care of and killed Ndengu, why are you going after him? HORTON11: • 22:04, November 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::Who ever said we are going after him? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 22:07, November 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::Why else would you attack a group of people with no involvement in your affairs. Or have The King of Lovia and Brunant's President offended his celestial majesty Kyto? HORTON11: • 22:10, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::Or may it be a nice occasion for making plans for knocking down the Tagogese government? Btw, President Qyto has been offended by those who misspelt his name :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 09:12, November 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Oh my, I'm terribly sorry if his high and mightyness got offender by this completely accidental misspelling of his name :) And if we were making plans to take down the illegal regime in Tagog, wouldn't you think we'd have picked a more private and secure location. HORTON11: • 15:59, November 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Not the first time you misspelt it, Horton, and I doubt whether it was completely accidental. Informing the whole populàtsia about the situàtsia, and telling about horrible crimes and human rights violations? Prove that it isn't a part of your plan :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:32, November 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::It was a completely unintended misspelling of your loftyness' great name, so I implore you to see this with reason and not send a death squad after me if you take offence. Informing the people of the horrors happening in Tagog ain't a plan, it's just plainly telling the truth, something you and your buddies in power have yet to figure out is a real concept. HORTON11: • 18:32, November 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::And as don't you consider this misspelling an insult, you insult me by saying it's the truth that I am horrible? Sounds like you start deserving punishment even more than previously :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 08:18, November 10, 2013 (UTC) 如果你不給我沒有聊天沒有鏈接。打開沒有聊天，但我是不是要去. --OuWTB 10:08, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Page Do you approve of my new page, o Great Leader? :P --Semyon 22:37, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :Yes :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 06:41, January 16, 2014 (UTC) My deepest apologies for my recent absence, I was spying on Brunant and was unable to respond to your message. :'( —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:23, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Independent Tagog kindly requests TUMPH certification. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:32, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Left/Right I noticed that on the Tagog page, it says that Kanto Qyto and allies supported socialism and such. This seems incongruent with their anti-socialist stance and the use of "Conservative" in the CTP. I think you should revise this so that John was quasi-socialist and Kanto is right-wing. :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:35, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ::This is basically North Korea, wikination edition. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 05:04, September 17, 2015 (UTC) : :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:31, December 1, 2015 (UTC) :: :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:41, February 6, 2017 (UTC) :( It is with shame and dishonour that I note the inactivity of the great Tagogese Nation. Noble Leader Qyto, you must return to the tiller of governance so that we may rival and eventually destroy the satanic forces of Brunant. --Vice-Baron Adam Hung 16:35, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Also, some news: *Some attacks on our political enemies have been made. The Shadow Parliament is permanently destroyed. *A national holiday, the Day of Vengeance, has been inaugurated. *A militia has been established, the Qytoites, swearing personal loyalty to your noble self. *I've made myself Vice-Baron of Hung-Mpwana Vice-Baronial Parish and plan to launch an attack on Antak Parish shortly, with your blessing. :o --Semyon 16:35, September 24, 2015 (UTC) ::COMMUNISM FOR THE WIN! Jim the Not-Fazed (TCP) 00:40, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Dear Leader, I am delighted to bestow upon you, on behalf of the Tumefurahi city council, the title Infallible Duke of Tumefurahi. The council has unanimously (one need not count the traitor Wu) made this decision to honour your great leadership of this nation and kind favour to our city. Glory to Tagog! Curses upon Brunant! Long live the Duke! --Gordon Mwanajuma 18:10, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Any chance President Qyto would back an Islamist insurgency against the Phaluhm government, who has a woman for Prime Minister that will defend homosexuals and feminists? 19:51, October 26, 2015 (UTC) :The President thinks matters in his own country more important. --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:35, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ::And what if this government is receiving military support from a sworn enemy of Tagog and its allies in the Burenian Invasion? Surely a state that has criticized the great nation of Tagog deserves to have it's legitimate opposition backed by Tagog. 16:46, October 29, 2015 (UTC) :::You're saying Brunant's troops are away from home at the moment? I find that piece of intelligence highly interesting :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:05, October 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::No, a number of Traspesian troops, the largest opponents of Burenian war are involved militarily in favor of that woman. 20:36, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::How many are left in Traspes? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 20:47, November 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::::We do not know, but with their work in propping up that woman in Phaluhm Phoueck, Tagog`s enemy and The Phalu people's enemy succeed. Assistance from Tagog to fighting the "government" would be most appreciated, even if you cannot undertake overt actions. 14:52, November 6, 2015 (UTC) About FJ/UE See User talk:FictiveJ. --Semyon 16:40, January 31, 2017 (UTC)